


You dork

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [29]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit decides to surprise Ty.Prompt; Snowballs
Relationships: Catarina Loss & Kit Rook, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	You dork

**Author's Note:**

> look. I know it's been a few days. Listen. The next prompt was "getting married" And I was writing it, and it turned into this really long multichapter fic and I decided to save it for another time. So I scrapped it and wrote this instead. Honestly, it did not need to take this long to write it but it did.

Ty was going to be so surprised. So surprised he would probably jump right into Kit’s arms. Kit hoped that’s what would happen. He hoped that many tears of joy would be shed in his name. After all, it had been months since they’d last seen each other face to face. Both of them pulled away for different cases. On opposite sides of the world. Technically, Kit was supposed to be back in Australia in a couple of hours. If he was being honest, Australia was _not_ his favorite place in the world.

But he supposed that was the beauty of being a Shadowhunter who was unassigned to an Institute, and suffering from constant boredom. Sometimes, the Consul, (who was also a close family friend and a godfather to his little sister) would call you up and say, “Hey, can you go down to Sydney Australia Institute and stop a demon worshipping cult?” and Kit would go, “Yeah, sure. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Which was true. With Ty off being an amazing Centurion, often teaching at the Academy. Kit found himself with a lot of time on his hands. He also couldn’t help but feel a little useless. With Ty being great and smart and all, and Kit...lived in Devon. With his parents. Sometimes he babysat his friend’s kids. So when he got an offer to go somewhere and at least try to be as amazing as his boyfriend, he usually took it. 

Sydney was hot, and seventeen hours ahead of California. The bugs were also as big as his seraph blade. While he did enjoy the warm weather, and making new friends. He missed the way the cold air of Devon would rush through his lungs. His new friends also enjoyed making constant fun of his accent. When the head of the Institute said that someone needed to portal over to New York and give a report to the Consul, Kit leaped at the chance to go back to the northern hemisphere.

He had planned to simply pop over to New York, and then Magnus would throw him back over to Sydney. But when he had gotten there, Catarina Ross had been there too, and invited him back to the Scholomance with her. Just for a quick visit. Kit had pretended not to notice Magnus’s grin or Alec’s raised eyebrows.

When Catarina and Kit had arrived at the Scholomance, the sun was shining but the rays were weak, the air was cold, and the ground was littered with snow. Catarina had said she had a meeting and would see him in a few hours. She left him, with a wink and a nod towards the left side of the building, standing at the front doors. Kit rolled his eyes at himself, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, and a grin spreading across his face.

Ty was going to be so surprised. 

Kit made his way around the building, his feet trudging through the snow. He had been to the Scholomance enough times that he knew which side of the building Ty’s room was in. He knew that it was on the first floor. He knew that it was the window that always had the curtains open during the day. The curtains always had to be open during the day. “What’s the point of the sun being up, if I can’t see it?” Ty had said, when Kit had complained about it one morning in Devon. 

The thought turned Kit’s grin into a softer smile. He missed Ty so much. He couldn’t wait to see Ty come running into his arms. Kit rounded the side of the building, his breath puffing in the cold air. He looked up at all the windows lining the wall, even though he knew which one was Ty’s. He looked anyway, and saw that all the curtains closed against the cold. Except one.

Kit could see Ty, outlined by the witchlight that glowed throughout his room. He was sitting at his desk, head bent over some sort of paperwork. He hadn’t noticed Kit standing out in the snow. Despite Kit’s plans to surprise Ty, he now realized that he had no idea how to gain Ty’s attention. 

A simple, “Hey,” sounded lame. So did sending a simple text. He wanted to be romantic. Or at the very least, cool. Maybe he could whistle? But that would be embarrassing if Ty didn’t hear him. Should he just knock on the window? Would it be cheesy if he threw a pebble at the window? Kit looked at the ground, there weren’t even any pebbles to be seen. Everything in sight was covered in snow. 

The idea spread through Kit like a flood. He bent down, scooping up a handful of the cool, white snow. He threw the snow back and forth in his hands, packing it into a round ball. The cold seeping into his bare fingers, turning them red. Kit grinned, pulling back his arm. Aiming for the spot on the window directly in front of Ty. 

He let the snowball fly.

It soared through the air. Kit’s aim was true. But, he had made one small miscalculation. _The window is open,_ the realization like a cold shock through him. It was too late. The snowball cut through the open window, and collided with the side of Ty’s face.

Ty jumped back at the sudden impact, raising his hand to the side of his head. It came back cold and wet with snow. Blinking, he turned to look out the window. To where Kit stood, a few meters away, his hands covering his mouth in shock. They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Kit found his voice, “I thought the window was closed,” he managed. Ty still stared at him. Kit licked his lips, “Surprise?” He managed. 

A brilliant smile broke across Ty’s face. A beautiful smile that knocked the breath from Kit’s lungs and simultaneously melted his heart. Ty let out a laugh, and wasted no time to climb out the window, and jump down, right into an unsuspecting Kit. 

Kit barely managed to catch Ty in his arms, who was barely standing before Kit when he grabbed either side of his face, and pulled him up to kiss his lips. Kit melted at the surprise, pulling Ty close and not intending to let go. Ty kissed him with an urgent passion, like Kit was water and Ty had been stuck in the desert. Kit returned it. He had missed him so much. Ty pushed closer, and Kit’s foot slipped on the wet snow. 

He let out a noise of warning, before falling back, slamming onto the ground, Ty collapsing on top of him. Ty pulled back as they collided with the ground, “Are you okay?!” He rushed out. He was looking down at Kit, sitting on his stomach, his face suddenly clouded with worry. But the side of his face, the one Kit had hit, was dripping wet. Even though Kit’s rear end was stinging, Kit burst out laughing, “I’m fine,” He huffed between laughs, “Are you okay?” his hand going up to cup Ty’s face. “I’m the one who hit you with a snowball!”

His voice was filled with laughter, and then Ty was laughing too. He leaned into Kit’s touch, “I’m fine,” he kissed his palm. Kit felt a familiar feeling flutter through his chest. Ty scrunched up his face, “But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Sydney?” 

Kit gave his boyfriend a mischievous grin. The one that he knew, gave Ty a brilliant blush. “I told you, it was a surprise,” he said, in a low voice. His grin grew bigger as Ty’s face did begin to flush. Ty glared and in one swift movement, scooped up a handful of snow and flung it into Kit’s face. Kit sputtered at the sudden cold impact, and the snow that was now in his eye. 

Ty chuckled, “You dork,” and caught off Kit’s dramatics, with another kiss. Kit wouldn’t really be returning to Sydney until tomorrow morning. Not that anyone really seemed to mind, though.


End file.
